Sólo tú
by Joan-Solenne
Summary: Una no tan mala idea y dos amantes. "... Sólo tú puedes traerme a la vida... Sólo tú puedes guiarme a lo correcto..."


Las peores ideas venían de una parte en específico. Su cabeza. Influenciada por los numerosos anuncios que surgían cuando abría sus cuentas en cualquier red social. Invadida por la ingeniosa manera de publicitar cada producto por más sencillo, innecesario o inútil que pareciera. Afectada por la visión cruzada de esas modelos y su deseable novio.

Sin dudas, Victor podía declararse una inocente víctima de esa artillería visual, una vez más. Pues ésta no era la primera, ni sería la última vez que se le ocurría proponer eso y lo otro, con exaltada alegría, eclipsado por el encanto de los colores y el brillo en las tomas de una cámara que imaginaba se centraba en Yuri. Como tampoco era la primera que recibía las negativas gritadas entre insultos y reproches de su enojado y ruborizado rubio.

Volvió a observar su celular, alternando la vista de éste al reloj en su muñeca y una vez más a la pantalla del teléfono. Ambos coincidían en la hora, pero el ambiente no parecía estar de acuerdo. Atardecía como era usual en la estación, más temprano de lo normal. Sin embargo, nadie debía salir de la práctica antes de las siete. Confiaba en ello, en Yakov y su estricto horario que aplicaba a todos sus pupilos, incluso a sus medallistas. Si era así, Yuri debía estar allí entre los avizorados compañeros que formaban pequeños grupos y se dispersaban por la calles. Pero el rubio no estaba. Victor lo había buscado dejando que su nada secreta vigilancia fuera más evidente para el resto que reía ideando razones por las que el pentacampeón parecía esconderse.

Pegó la mano a su frente, su reluciente frente que era objeto de burla por los chicos de la categoría junior, incentivados por la actitud que tenía Yuri hacia él, el nulo respeto y la excesiva confianza. Resolló entre cansado y desilucionado. No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio, aun si caminaba derrotado de vuelta a casa, súbitamente espantado por el reclamo de Yakov y esa sensación que cortaba su ánimo y lo hacía reflexionar. La sensación de que esta vez Yuri cumpliría su advertencia de no verlo hasta que olvidara la idea absurda que le había propuesto.

Cuando lo vio salir de su departamento, azotando con un brío furioso y maldiciendo al mundo, Victor había creido o más bien confiado que la calma retornaría a su relación en unas horas, las necesarias para que el rubio dejara el enfado sobre hielo junto a las rabietas que sumaba cuando no desempeñaba a la perfección sus rutinas. Se había equivocado y ahí estaba, ligeramente desesperado, golpeando sin resultado la puerta del apartamento que compartía Yuri con sus entrenadores. Obstinado en oír una respuesta, un gruñido que le aprobara el ingreso o más bien se lo negara, anunciándole que todo estaría bien entre ellos mañana.

¿Tan mala era la idea que merecía ese trato?, se preguntó y las ganas por comprobar aquello le hizo inevitable encender la pantalla de su celular y reproducir el video. El famoso comercial. Primero era la oscuridad que desaparecía con cada caída de color, con cada cortina de tono rubí, rosada, bermellón, cardenal, grana, coral y finalmente de un sublime color vino. Una escena sin sentido que parecía concluir cuando el último lienzo se acomodaba invadiendo el plano, pero a la que pronto acudía de entre los tapices él (aquella mujer) reemplazando la ausencia colorida, dándole una razón al escenario, luciendo ese atuendo oscuro que surcaba de encaje y seda carmín en una cascada de cuarenta y cinco grados, los zapatos rojos, el pelo recogido en un moño y los labios brillando en un delicado rosa. El maravilloso destello de unos labios tiernos invitándolo, seduciéndolo... exclusivamente a él. Porque el resto podía ver a una mujer madura, caminar con soberbia por la escena; discurrir una que otra palabra, combinada de vocales, que resaltaba el delineado de sus labios carnosos. Pero él prefería pensar con más ilusión y precisión, poniendo a prueba su memoria, para lograr verlo, al joven campeón de los dos últimos Grand Prix, deslizarse como lo hacía en la pista con la gracia de una bailarina, sonreírle con sorna– como cada que percibía su triunfo en una competencia o en un patético juego, o, simplemente se salía con la suya– y llamarlo enfatizando la fuerza de las pocas vocales en su nombre.

¿No me perdonarás, gatito? –murmulló soltando la presión de su puño y dejándose caer en la ofuscación de sus pensamientos. Su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular. Acaso se arrepentía de haberlo pensado, haber imaginado esos helados labios coloreados por una pincelada de un acaramelado fresa o un embriagante tono vino. La respuesta era negativa y ese escalofrio que subía con cada paso de regreso, por la calzada, el parqueo, el ascensor hacia su departamento, tenía otras causas, unas menos decorosas.

Giró el pomo, luego de maniobrar la llave de su apartamento, con cierta serenidad atribuida a la obnubilación que le fundía la mente entre el deseo y la tibia sensación del calentador encendido. Sonreía , de nuevo, como un niño extasiado por la simple promesa de obtener un nuevo juguete, sin importarle si las palabras llegaban a los hechos en el futuro. Avanzaba por el ingreso sin escándalos con la voz casi susurrante, invocándolo. Había olvidado la discusión y con ello la espera. El televisor estaba encendido en la sala, dándole la bienvenida con un canal sobre cuidado de mascotas; Makkachin dormía abrigado bajo una cobija que él creía haber puesto en el cesto de ropa que enviaría a lavar y la luz blanca de la cocina brillaba a pesar de que el único habitante acababa de llegar.

– Pensé que no llegarías. –era él, el elemento faltante en su fantasía, la fantasía misma, recostado sobre el marco de la cocina con los brazos cruzados. –Me habría preocupado de no ser que los viejos nunca se pierden y si lo hacen la policía los regresa. –añadió dejando entrever esas sonrisas burlescas a lo inadmisible: la diferencia de edad .

– Yuri... –había olvidado el motivo de la frustración, del onírico éxtasis que lo poseía sólo hace unos minutos. La voz de Victor moduló un extraño tono lastimero y a la vez una advertencia que ya avisaba a Yuri lo que seguía. Ambos lo entendían. El de cabellos plateados se arrojó a atrapar el cuerpo delgado de su rubio, cazar al escurridizo felino que se removía incomodo, como siempre durante su relación – podrías haber dicho que vendrias... oh, Yuri. – añadió restregando sus mejillas sobre el algodón de la camiseta del menor, subiendo y bajando las manos por la espalda ya arqueada.

– ¡¿Ah?! Estoy enojado. ¡Recuerdalo! –replicó Yuri ahogado en el abrazo, tratando de sonar firme, decidido en mantenerse molesto y hacerlo saber.

– Me hace feliz verte. Mi lindo gatito ha vuelto a casa. –pero Victor no podía escucharlo, ni verlo arrugar la frente o fruncir sus labios. Siquiera sentir que esas manos tersas y pequeñas presionaban sus brazos para dar batalla.

– ¡¿Qué he dicho de esto?! No quiero que nos vean así.

– ¡Que dices! Si no estamos en la pista y no hay nadie en este piso. –respondió con una sonrisa risueña, sosteniendo al de cabellos rubios con más vehemencia. Ahora lo elevaba unos cuantos centímetros encima del nivel del suelo, disfrutando del retraído enojo que Yuri le mostraba cada vez más lejano, disperso entre el ligero roce de sus labios.

– No me importa. Apártate. –ordenó recomponiendo el ritmo de su respiración, recuperándose a sí mismo en esa marea de emociones.

Yuri nunca medía la fuerza con que solía desprenderse del mayor. Era natural para él empujar a quien se le acercara, y más quitarse de encima al mayor de los patinadores alejando así su incitante cercanía. A Victor no le sorprendía eso o la facilidad con que el rubio se separaba de él incluso cuando estaban solos. Después de todo, él le consentía esas idas con la seguridad de que regresaría bajo las suaves luces del ocaso que se reflejarían en su indignada mirada, en sus cándidos esmeraldas.

Pero, quizás esta vez él era quien necesitaba retornar, guiado por el gesto grosero de Yuri, al sitio en que ambos preferían estar. Sin irrupciones, ni terceras voces, abandonando la reticencia, el pudor y el mismo mundo. Allí donde la noche apenas tocaba las sábanas blancas con un agonizante haz de luz blanca. Allí donde la piel de Yuri resaltaba más pura y prohibida.

Ante su vista y paciencia, Yuri había estrellado su cuerpo sobre las cobijas canas, rebotando levemente en el colchón. Había sido una caída sorda y Victor no podía explicarse la razón de ello.

– No. –dijo, de repente, sentándose sobre el colchón. Y Victor supo de que se trataba.–La idea sigue pareciéndome estúpida. Y si vuelves a mencionar a alguien que si lo haría porque muere por complacerte como el fan estúpido que es. Voy a salir por esa puerta y no me verás... ¿me oyes?

Victor lo comprendía. Los gritos de Yuri no sólo cubrían el temblor de la irascible rabia, sino ponían sus sentimientos, los sinceros, a resguardo. Entendía que se lo merecía, el tiempo que había esperado, el breve instante en que se había sentido derrotado, desprotegido de los brazos que ahora rodeaban su cuerpo de manera agresiva.

– ¿Entonces? –consultó dejándose arrastrar por el rubio, permitiéndole que tomara la ofensiva a modo de retribución de lo que había hecho hace horas y de lo que haría o pensaba hacer.

– ¡Demonios! Eres... eres un maldito pervertido. ¿Qué vendrá después? un... –no se atrevió a decirlo, pero la mente de Victor ya lo pensaba, lo imaginaba; porque aunque no sucediera, era libre de complacerse al menos en sus pensamientos. –¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡¿Lo entiendes, Victor?! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

– Te lo juro, gatito –manifestó con esa voz solemne con la que prometía no faltar a los ensayos.

– No lo cumplirás ¿me equivoco? – la expresión de incredulidad de Yuri era la misma que la de Yakov. Casi la misma, si recordaba al viejo entrenador, pues al rubio no sólo le movía el coraje, sino también cierta curiosidad traviesa, dibujada en su sonrisa desafiante. – Y bien. ¿Dónde está el maldito labial?

Y esa fue la señal, la marca del inicio de aquella noche.

Victor corrió hacia su bolsa deportiva y Yuri no tuvo tiempo para hacer otro movimiento o un gesto aparte de un pataleo y un fastidiado bufido. Parpadeó y ahí tenía la presencia del de cabellos plateados sujetando varios de esos tubos negros con inscripciones doradas. Al principio, al menor le había parecido que no había nada más trivial que ver a alguien con labial. Era una petición inocente, la más inocente que le había pedido Victor desde que salían; y pese a ello le había calado, le había herido el orgullo la propuesta y los halagos asociados a sus facciones femeninas. Le había irritado de la misma manera que odiaba que le peinaran el cabello con remilgo, como una pequeña niña. Y aun así se negaba a cortaselo y aceptaba de buena gana que Victor enredara sus dedos entre mechones y los ordenara. Tal vez debía admitir que lo quería demasiado y que era incapaz de rechazarlo, a él y sus patéticas ideas.

– Estabas seguro de esto ¿eh? – mencionó pausadamente. Estaba calmándose, cediendo terreno gracias a esas caricias sutiles en su cabello.

– Soy irresistible en algunos casos. –le guiñó– Junta los labios.

Yuri no esperó una segunda orden, unió sus labios en un gracioso mohín que apretaba el paso de un corto beso. Un beso que fue recibido por la barra coral que mantenía Victor en las manos.

Aquella ocurrencia duró poco, el labial pasó en un par de segundos y Yuri apenas podía sentir la sensación de aquel cosmético a no ser por el dulce aroma frutal y el sabor –ese refinado gusto a manzana– que probaba a través de la boca de Victor mientras se besaban.

– ¡Espera! –interrumpió el frenético curso, apoderándose del pintalabios que aún sujetaba Victor. No era justo, le gritaba su cabeza. No era justo que fuera el único humillado con esa idea. Así que lo hizo, ansioso de cobrar una venganza inútil por la vergüenza, maravillado de su pésimo pulso. –Mucho mejor.

Pero Victor no compartía su ánimo hostil, ni entendía la razón de la gracia que había hecho retroceder a Yuri. Por el contrario, le enternecía la manera en que su rubio trazaba sus labios con el carmín– pintándole sin simetrías– así como la manera en que se inclinaba para reírse entredientes del desastre que había hecho.

Yuri... su Yuri, era lindo e irresistible de cuaquier forma.

– Podría ser mucho... mucho mejor –murmuró Victor y su respiración chocó con la piel del otro haciéndole estremecer.

Era sólo el inicio. Ese comienzo retenido por alguna fuerza extraña que había contenido al mayor para no lanzarse a esa trampa, para no disfrutar, prematuramente, de ese leve calor que desprendía el rubio y de sus risillas cortadas por un sesgado gemido. Porque no existía quien resistiría demasiado a esas suplicas, a escuchar su nombre en ese exaltado tono que le exigía devorarlo. Su timbre de voz había cambiado. Surgía voluptuoso a medida que avanzaba por esa senda despejada que era la piel del rubio liberada de toda esa parafernalia de chico malo: la camiseta negra, los pantalones prietos, la chaqueta de estilo militar; junto a las últimas peculiares prendas de diseño animal. Esas que amaba desprender, paulatinamente, con una serenidad lasciva que torturaba al menor.

– ¡Hazlo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo hazlo! –reclamaba el otro.

Si sólo fuera fácil para Victor limitarse a besarlo, a acariciarle esas paradas sensibles que hacían al menor convulsionar de placer, y terminar violentando ese delicado cuerpo. Si bastara obedecer esos ruegos y sus propios deseos por tomarlo, llanamente, sin preparaciones. No obstante, nunca era suficiente. No cuando Yuri lo había convertido en un adicto a su nívea piel, a su voz trémula llamándolo, a sus labios tersos, a su personalidad de rebelde, a todo lo que significaba Yuri Plisetsky.

Quería admirarlo más, extasiarse en su imagen, en el delineado escarlata que ascendía y descendía, el carmín desgastado por la fricción de sus pieles. Decirle que no aguantaría que se marchara cuando eso acabara, cuando todo terminara. Pero no podía. Porque su mente era frágil y se extraviaba en el éxtasis del presente. Atenta a agudizar sus sensaciones, a deleitarse de Yuri que buscaba un contacto más íntimo. Concentrada en posicionarlo y presionarlo sobre el otro cuerpo. Y entonces lo hacía, se olvidaba del cuidado, se perdía en su devota locura y arremetía contra aquella entrada que pedía ser invadida, que lo abrasaba cuando ingresaba.

Las noches solían ser así, con ocurrencias o sin ellas. Colmadas de jadeos, de soeces gemidos que escandalizarían a los vecinos sí los tuvieran. Con el desespero acelerando las embestidas de uno y otro lado; y la necesidad de sentirse juntos, inseparables en ese infinito que era el alma, inquebrantables en esa unión física. Hasta que la nube desaparecía, y ambos dejaban de flotar en el momento, cayendo agotados en ese revoltijo de sábanas que era la realidad. Resignándose a turnarse caricias en un intento vano de prolongar ese tiempo que compartían y combatían con el sueño; sintiendo lo insuficiente de esa noche, de todas las noches, para esa pasión.

– Ves. No fue tan mala idea, gatito. –inició Victor tanteando la espalda de menor, los huesos que sobresalían en su delgado cuerpo y las líneas que se imprimían como prueba de esa noche.

– Por supuesto que no. Pero... Yakov y Lilia no pensaran lo mismo mañana. –contestó el otro ya sin energía, cerrando los ojos. Se estaba quedando dormido y Victor no lo culpaba. La escuela, el ballet, el patinaje y por último una relación, eran demasiado para un adolescente.

– Ellos lo entenderán porque eres tú. Su niño preferido... Mi gatito. –respondió sin ser escuchado.

Yuri reposaba entre la almohada, apoyado en el pecho del mayor, respirando suave, murmurando un nombre entre varios que apreciaba. Y Victor era feliz con ello, sólo con él en silencio, con el tibio cosquilleo de la melena dorada rozando su piel.

– Feliz primer aniversario... Yuri.

...

...

...

...

 _ **Notas:** _Bueno esto iba a ser un PWP pero terminó siendo inofensivo D: (me siento traicionada por mi musa) Este OS debía subirlo hace décadas XD pero ammm mi cabeza es un desastre, la universidad, la universidad ¡oh, la universidad! no me deja escribir, no me deja vivir. T-T

Gracias por leer. Espero subir pronto más cosillas. Bye!


End file.
